Problem: First consider the expression for: the sum of $1$ and the quantity of $8$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $8$ plus the product of $7$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $8$ times $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What is the sum of $1$ and $8x$ $8x$ $ + 1$ What is the product of $7$ times that expression $7 \times (8x + 1) = \color{orange}{7(8x+1)}$ What is $8$ plus $\color{orange}{7(8x+1)}$ $7(8x+1)$ $ + 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $7(8x+1)+8$.